


Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck

by zsab1016



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Singing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Lucas has an urgent birthday present for Toni to deliver.





	Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furiousflamewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear birthday girl! This was scribbled in a hurry on the flight from Seville to Madrid. I hope you like it anyway!   
> :*
> 
> (And anyone who might read this as well ;))

Lucas' smartphone alarm goes off in his pocket and he's wide awake immediately. Not that he'd been asleep, really. Toni stirs in the seat next to him. Lucas smiles when he looks at the beautiful blond who has his head on his shoulder, drooling slightly.

It's three minutes to midnight. Three minutes until Toni's birthday. Lucas is excited. One more time he practices the birthday surprise he has prepared for his boyfriend in his head.

One minute till midnight.

They're on the plane back to Madrid after the draw in Villarreal. Everybody's feeling quite unsatisfied. They really gave away a save victory too easily. Again. And Lucas knows it's also his fault because he really wanted to score that one goal for Toni himself instead of passing the ball one more time and getting them save goal. He fucked up. No matter how often Marcelo repeated that they win as a team and lose as a team. Or draw in this special case.

Anyway. Lucas has a mission now. He has a special present to deliver.

He looks around the plane one more time.

Everyone's busy with themselves. Listening to music, watching a movie, playing silly videogames or just sleeping.

Thirty seconds till midnight.

"Antonio!" He shakes the German awake. "Antonio, wake up."

Toni shifts in his seat and lifts his head.

"What's going on? Are we home already?" His voice is hoarse.

"No. Come on, amor. I need to show you something." Lucas tugs at Toni's sweater and gets up.

Toni is just tired and wants to continue sleeping. But he knows it's useless to contradict Lucas. So he rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair before getting up and following Lucas.

Lucas drags him along and Toni accidentally bumps a snoring Sergio's knee when hurrying down the narrow aisle.

"What's so urgent, Luqui? Are you ok?" Toni yellingly whispers to him.

Lucas gives the stewardess his sunshiniest and most innocent smile when he hides the two of them behind the curtain in the rear of the cabin.

"What's this supposed to-"

"Shhh!" Lucas silences Toni by pressing a finger to his lips.

The Spaniard takes both his hands, mainly to calm himself down. Why is he so nervous? There's no need to be. It's just Toni.

Ok, Lucas could imagine better places for this but how do they say? You need to celebrate occasions when they happen. And his boyfriend's birthday happens to be right now. On a fucking plane. Alright. One more deep breath. Lucas locks eyes with Toni and smiles. Toni can't help but smile back. He has a rough idea what's going to happen. Here you go.

"Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck. Zum Geburtstag viel Gluck. Zum Geburtstag, liebe Antonio, zum Geburtstag viel Gluck."

Lucas' voice is shaking just the smallest bit. He isn't the greatest singer. He knows that. He doesn't have a voice like their captain but he can keep a melody and his smile and the adorable accent make Toni melt immediately and Lucas feels himself being pressed to Toni's chest, into a tight embrace, before he even gets a chance to breathe normally after finishing the song.

"Te quiero mucho, Antonio. Feliz cumpleaños," Lucas whispers against Toni's chest.

"Muchissimas gracias, amor. That was the best present ever!" The blond presses a kiss to his boyfriend's hair.

"Wait for the present I'm gonna give you when we're home!" Lucas says with a smirk.

"Oh, I can imagine what that's gonna look like," Toni retorts with a dirty grin.

"So?"

"Yeah. Do you think you could include some dirty talk in German? Your accent turns me on more than anything, amor," Toni remarks teasingly, leaning in for a kiss, a hand on his boyfriend's ass.

That's when the cheering from outside the curtain sets in and makes them jump apart.

"Woohoo, spare us the details, birthday boy!"

Their captain pops his head around the curtain. "Feliz cumpleaños, Toni!"

"Gracias, capitán."

When he's released from a tight Ramos-hug, his phone buzzes in the pocket of his sweatpants.

Sergio winks at Lucas before returning to his seat.

Toni opens the message and Lucas looks at his phone with him.

It's the video of Lucas singing to Toni.

"Oh gosh, no. He's gonna blackmail me with this forever," Lucas exclaims, hiding his face in the crook of Toni's neck.

"He won't blackmail you, Luqui. He'll only mock you forever," Toni chuckles, very much amused.

"It's not funny!" Lucas pouts.

"Don't worry. Capi isn't one to make you wait long until he comes up with something to mock him about."

"Oh, you're so right, Antonio. My smart and handsome birthday boy. I can't wait to get home with you." Lucas finally connects their lips to a short but passionate kiss.

"Me either, amor, me either. But now return to your seat. Landing will start any minute," Toni orders with a slap at Lucas' butt.

Lucas' lips curl into a sheepish smile. "Anything you wish, Antonio. It's your birthday after all."

 

 


End file.
